Gay Love Triangle
by strong man
Summary: Gary has fallen in love with Ajar, his friend but knows that he's with his sister so he gets together with Goerge to try to make him love him though he soon discovers that it's not only Ajar he's in love with, it's also Goerge. Not only that but Goerge has fallin in love with him back so that confuses Gary to which one to choose.


**_This is my first story for the Netflix movie, Sahara_**.

 _ **Description:**_ _ ** _Don_**_ _ ** _'_**_ t know about it? it's a French-Canadian computer-animated film that came out last year. I recently got through watching it and it wasn't as interesting as Kulipari: Army of Frogs. To me though, it was Gary and George that made it intriguing for me cause of their personalities.

 _ **Pairings**_ : Gary/Ajar, Ajar/Eva Gary/George **(Slash)**

 _ **Date**_ : July 28

Eva was looked at her brother who was laying by the lake, looking miserable so she went over to talk to him about it. He sighed until his name was called by his sister "Eva, what're you doing here? She asked. "I should be the one asking you" she paused when she thought he would be hanging out with Pietra now that they're a couple. Gary sat up and told her straight up that he wants to have a serious relationship with her Ajar.

"Are you kidding me, he's my boyfriend and I'm pretty sure that he's not into you" She made clear. Gary figured she was right, but got some tricks up his coil 'I'll just have to turn on my charm" He said. "What charm are you talking about? She asked, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, her best friend named Goerge slithered up.

"Goerge, what're you doing here in the oasis? She asked. What do you think I'm here to lend a helping hand on behalf of your handsome brother." The hunk licked his lips and coiled around Gary. "Wait a minute, what's the plan here" she paused again "not that I'm interested? She mentioned to her brother that she was not in no way part of this.

'George here is gonna be my competitor boyfriend" Gary slithered up to him and cuddled up under his neck. Eva was confused now. "I'm scared to ask, but what're you gonna do if he happens to fall in love with you? she asked. "Hmm, maybe I'll confess," He said until Ajar slithered over.

"Confess what? He asked, catching up to the last thing he said. Eva looked at her mate but looked at her brother with a planning eye "Uhhh, confessing that I was breaking up with Pietra" He told half the truth.

"Gary, you guys didn't hit it off? He asked, caringly. "Afraid not, we didn't have that much in common anyway," He said, trying to not let his interest in him show. Ajar instantly took pity on him and suggested that he hangs out with him. Gary was tempted but denied the offer and said that he already has a shoulder to cry on "He does? He thought. disappointed.

Goerge smiled from the inside "Come on, let's leave these two to have their moment" Eva motioned her mate to slither away which he did, but looked back concerned as he saw Gary nuzzling up to the muscular snake then he turned to his mate as they slithered away.

George gave the all clear to the hippie, but he was still holding that embrace "Uhh, Gary? The hippie faced him and scooted back "sorry, I just thought that he was still here" He said, rather suspicious.

Goerge blinked twice cause he knew he was falling in love, but he was just helping him get together with Ajar.

 **(0)**

Ajar and Eva ran into Pitt "Hey, Ajar" He said. "Pitt, my main scorpion" he smiled and asked if he's doing okay with Emily, but he admitted that it didn't work out "What happened, you two were perfect together? Eva said while her mate was curious as well.

"We just didn't really connect the way I thought" He explains with a tear running down his cheek "I guess having chemistry is equitable when it comes to many relationships, huh? He added. "I'm sorry that happened to you," The "Dustie said to his best friend "I'll get over it, eventually," He said, having high hopes for his future then he left to do something that'll ease his pain.

"I feel bad for Pitt, shouldn't we help him? Eva asked. "Nah, he's got this handled" Ajar replied. "I hope you're right" She gave a sigh of worries then slithered forward "where are you going? He asked, wondering. She stopped and faced him "I'm going to have some girl time with Pietra' She said and suggested that he goes and aid her brother through this desperate time before leaving.

Ajar was his very first friend and to not being able to give him the company that he needs just tore him apart so he slithered back. Meanwhile, Goerge was trying to calmly slither away, but Gary was already getting comfortable so he sighed until he spotted Ajar coming back and that triggered him to snuggle into Gary.

"Gary, I'm here to comfort you cause that's what friends do' He smiled, but slowed down as his smile turned unhappy when he saw Goerge still comforting him. He felt his heart breaking over this, sure he was annoyed at first, but he's grown to like him and more then he had expected. He displayed a sad face and decided to go to that place where his mate described it as a personal stop to be alone.

After Gary was finished, he asked if Ajar bought it and Goerge slowly slid out "I think so, it looked very convincing to him" He responded. "Now, what's the next plan? He asked.

"We could try to make him jealous" George had given a suggestion. Hmm, maybe we could "really" make him jealous by turning up the heat" He added a more extreme way. "What do you mean by that? Goerge asked, stuttering. "What if we kiss? He was taken back "did he really just say that? He thought as he was leaning towards him with his lips puckered with his eyes closed.

His heart was hoping this would happen, but not like this though this may be his chance to see what he tastes like, like one kiss" He closed his eyes as well as leaning forward.

 _ **This may get confusing, but it'll make more sense in later chapters. This will be a two-chapter story, but I may do a third chapter depending**_ _ **on** **your feedback.**_


End file.
